


The New Year's Eve Party

by ChrysanthemumRose



Category: I Didn't Do It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, Parent/Child Incest, Twincest, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysanthemumRose/pseuds/ChrysanthemumRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party with lots of people with no one kiss at midnight. Whatever will they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Year's Eve Party

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's New Year's Eve I thought I'd rush something out. I hope it's not too shit. I'm trying to have the same sort of cold open the show always has.

It was just before midnight at the Watson New Year's Eve party. Delia's dad was slipping into the bedroom she'd gone to sleep in. Lindy and Logan were sitting very close together on Lindy's bed. Jasmine and Garrett were sneaking into the backyard with a bottle of cheap wine. But, wait, why are these people doing this stuff? What's going on? Guess we gotta go to earlier in the night to find out.

XXXXX

Most of the guests had arrived because it was getting that time of night. Logan was fidgeting with his phone and complaining, "She said she's not coming. Can you guys believe that?"

"Who's not coming?" his sister asked. She knew the answer, Logan had a invited a girl and she was standing him up, she just wanted to see him struggle with the answer.

"You know, that girl I invited. She said she'd be here and all but now she found something else to do." Logan said. He was feeling very saddened and put upon from all this rejection and questioning.

"Yeah, but what's her name?" Lindy pushed. She was reveling in her brother's misery.

"You know, Catherine," Logan said. He was very upset about the way Lindy was acting towards him. It was downright mean of her to make fun of him when he was getting stood up. He wasn't making fun of her for not having a boyfriend on New Year's Eve. Oh no! Logan remembered he had made fun of her for that very reason at lunch early that day. Now he felt worse because he deserved the way he was being treated.

"No, her name is Caroline," Jasmine corrected him, "that's probably why she's not coming, you can't even remember her name."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. Now I'm just gonna be alone tonight," Logan, said with a voice like a well full of sadness.

"Hey, you won't be alone, you have us," Lindy said, "and maybe you could find a new special girl, like Delia." Delia was stumbling about drunkenly explaining to anyone who would listen about how the Jews are the cause of most social ills(including 9/11), how the CIA killed JFK, and other truths she'd learned to keep quiet about while sober. But right now Delia was drunk. Her father indulged her and let her have a small glass of wine but she's such a lightweight that one small glass got her quite drunk.

Delia's father picked her up in his big strong arms and carried her to a bedroom. "Time for bed, pumkin," he whispered to his pretty inebriated daughter.

"But, Daddy, if I go to bed I'll miss the New Year," Delia weakly whined.

"No, you won't, I'll wake you up for it." And wake her up he did. Delia's father gave her a midnight kiss. And when they got home they fucked in his bed. Delia got fucked by her father all New Year's Day and in late-September she gave birth to a little girl.

XXXXX

Jasmine and Garrett's night was less happy than Delia's. Jasmine, feeling lonely, found Garrett who shared her loneliness and together they took a mostly full bottle of wine into the backyard. Passing it between them bitched about their stupid problems("Even when she's drunk off her ass she doesn't notice me"). They fell asleep on the ground cuddled up together but the freezing rain started and woke them immediately. They got pneumonia and Garrett died.

XXXXX

Lindy and Logan secretly formulated a plan that would make both of them happy. They created an argument as a pretense for going to their rooms but Logan went to Lindy's room. They were both very nervous as they sat on the bed waiting for midnight. 'Will he try to make this more than a kiss?' Lindy thought, 'How far do I want him to take this?' Logan was telling himself, 'Okay gonna get some sister pussy,' to try and pump himself up and get rid of the nervousness.

At midnight they kissed. It began as a very awkward kiss but then Logan made it more intense and forceful. Logan pushed Lindy down onto her back and kept kissing her more passionately. Then he fucked her. It was the first time Lindy let any boy fuck her and it was her own brother doing it. It felt so good to have him inside her, she was sure most girls did it with their brothers; they just didn't talk about it because it isn't polite. At some point during the fucking their mom about the door a bit and saw what was happening but she didn't want to interrupt so she just closed the door back.

After a good rough fucking Logan pumped his seed into Lindy and they fell asleep together. After a few hours their parents came in the room and woke them up. "This isn't what it looks like," the twins said in unison.

"Don't worry, we know what you did last night and we're not mad," their father said.

"You're not?" Lindy asked, shocked that they wouldn't be mad about this.

"No, of course not. Lots of siblings are attracted to each other, it's fine if you two want to have sex. But you need to stop cumming in your sister, we don't want her getting pregnant." So Logan was sterilized and he kept fucking his sister whenever they felt like it, even after she got married.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is really rushed and bad but I'm posting it anyway. Apparently LoganxJasmine(what the hell kind of ship is that?) is supposed to be canon in the show but screw that, girls might leave but sisters are forever, I don't even watch this stupid show much. And congratulations on not killing yourself this winter season(suicides spike this time of year, possibly because the crushing loneliness becomes unbearable when you see other people being so happy or maybe because the weather is shit).


End file.
